1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to chewable pet toys and in particular to a dog toy having a pair of ball sockets for gripping and holding a pair of elastic balls.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Pet toys are available in many shapes and sizes for entertaining and amusing many different types of animals. Toys intended for use by dogs are often formed of a relatively tough chewable material such as leather or hard rubber. Although these conventional toys are enjoyed by most dogs, after a period of time, these toys are often ignored as a dog loses interest.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pet toy which keeps the interest of a pet and is used over and over.
A further need exists for a pet toy which provides a chewable resilient surface particularly adapted for dogs.
Another need exists for a chewable dog toy which incorporates commercially available balls having a resistance and flexibility that dogs enjoy gripping and biting.
A further need exists for a pet toy which can be used with or without one or more play balls.
Still a further need exists for a dog toy which allows for the removal of one or more detachable balls so as to allow a pet to play with the balls alone, to play with the toy without the ball(s) or to play with the combination of the toy and the ball(s).